


Love is...

by tata_red



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: написано на зфб-2016





	Love is...

Я пишу эти строки и смотрю на свои руки. Как они изменились за все эти годы.. Впрочем, слово «пишу» тут не подойдет. Печатаю. Писать я, кажется, разучилась — скажем спасибо гаджетам. Руки.. когда-то, в далекие 12 лет, они были типичными руками девочки-подростка, с обкусанными ногтями, в мелких царапинках. Я хорошо помню тот момент, который изменил это. Момент, который изменил всю мою жизнь. Я тогда согласилась присматривать за жирным ублюдком Картманом, и должна была получить наставления от его мамаши. Только позже, вспоминая тот день, я поняла, насколько сильно Лиэн меня впечатлила. Стройная, красивая, нежная.. в элегантном платье с глубоким вырезом. Она для меня стала единственной в Саус Парке, к кому можно было примерить слово «аристократ». Но это сейчас я могу облечь эмоции в слова, а тогда в голове крутилось сплошь «вау» и «охуеть, просто охуеть!». Несколько месяцев спустя, случайно подслушанный разговор этих завистливых куриц, мамани с ее подругами, дал мне знание о том, что Лиэн любит трахаться. Очень любит. И именно тогда во мне начало формироваться неосознанное, до поры, решение. Я начала ухаживать за собой. Перестала кусать ногти, стала пользоваться лосьонами для проблемной кожи, решила бегать по утрам, похудела. А когда в 16 лет с меня сняли эти уродские скобы, взялась за зубы и.. за речь и произношение. И только тогда я смогла впервые нормально подрочить на Лиэн, понимая, что стала намного ближе к ней, к своей мечте, чем когда-либо. Оргазм, помню, получился крышесносный. Скобы, ограничивающие мое [самосознание], пали, и я перестала думать о себе, как о страшиле. Зеркало показывало вполне себе симпатичную девчонку, за которой начинали увиваться мальчики.   
Снова присматривать за Эриком необходимости не возникало, и мы периодически пересекались с Лиэн только на улице. Я приветствовала ее неизменным «Рада видеть вас, мисс Картман!», вкладывая в приветствие всю свою девичью нежность. Она кивала мне и улыбалась, и проходила мимо.   
Год спустя я гуляла по книжному рынку в Денвере, и на одном прилавке увидела журнал с Лиэн на обложке. В очень откровенной позе. Вспомнились слова этих куриц, и — о да! — секс она любила, как и эксперименты в нем. Купленный журнал БДСМ-ной тематики это подтверждал. Этим вечером я чуть клитор не стерла, мастурбируя на фотографии Лиэн. Смелая, красивая, восхитительная женщина! Ты будешь моей. Я захотела тоже попробовать что-нибудь эдакое.. но все мальчики в нашем городе — уроды и трусы, могут только член засунуть. А все, что находится за гранью, их пугает.   
Еще год спустя я пошла на встречу книголюбов, которая больше походила на тухлую вечеринку. Одиноко бродя в толпе, я увидела  _ее_. Она разговаривала с седым мужиком, улыбаясь ему. Ее глаза сияли, и вырез сиял тоже. Я не решилась прерывать их беседу, и подошла поздороваться, когда Лиэн осталась одна. Благодаря многодневным тренировкам, я выросла очень крепкой девушкой. На улице, когда проходишь мимо друг друга, разница в комплекции не очень то и заметна, но сейчас я стояла напротив нее, осознавая, что я немного выше, и, похоже, значительно сильнее. Мы разговорились. Разговор начался с любимых книг, перетекал на боязнь пауков, на любовь к коктейлям, на желание лучшей жизни. Оказалось,  ~~моя~~  мисс Картман была начитанной, умной и интересной женщиной. Меня не пугала разница в 23 года между нами, только наоборот, подстегивала. И мне казалось, что я определенно что-то видела в ее глазах. Мне казалось, что я почувствовала «искру» между нами. Боясь не сдержаться, я извинилась и отошла в туалет. Мне необходимо было как следует ополоснуть лицо холодной водой. Внезапно стало страшно. Что все, что мне казалось, только казалось. Что я все надумала, и что Лиэн нет до меня никакого дела, за исключением поверхностного дружеского. Я поняла, что очень боюсь отказа. До дрожи просто! А что надо делать, чтобы не получить отказ? Правильно — ничего не предлагать. Я посмотрела в зеркало. Холодные капли, так похожие на слезы, стекали по моим щекам. Это меня немного отрезвило — я всю жизнь не любила плакать. Я никогда не узнаю, откажет она мне или нет, если не попробую! И я решительно вышла из туалета… чуть не сбив с ног Лиэн. Не дав ей сказать и слова, я мягко взяла ее за руки и прижала к стене. Вокруг никого, и узкий коридор освещается тусклой лампочкой.. идеально. Не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз, я поцеловала ее. Мягкие губы Лиэн, со вкусом сладкого алкоголя, тут же дрогнули, ответив на поцелуй. Мы не отрывались друг от друга, казалось, целую вечность. Дыхание сбивалось, сердце скакало, как сумасшедшее, а в голове было восхитительно пусто. Лиэн первая прервала поцелуй, отстранившись. Она начала что-то говорить, но я … я убежала. Я не нашла в себе смелости выслушать ее, я хотела запомнить этот вечер таким. Я просто испугалась. Мы продолжали пересекаться на улице, только теперь мисс Картман приветствовала меня, а я проходила мимо, не смея глаз поднять. Во мне словно море бушевало. Да что там море.. целый океан, мешанина эмоций. Я понимала, что влюбилась. Что Лиэн привлекает меня физически, что она еще ребенком меня видела, что для нее это может ничего не значить, что она скажет, что я маленькая уродина и предательница — что я прикидывалась приветливой, а сама… На этом моменте я обычно силой заставляла мысли течь по иному руслу, понимая, что так я могу зайти далеко и накрутить себя по самое немогу. А однажды, помимо приветствия, Лиэн остановила меня и спросила, смогу ли я зайти сегодня вечером к ней на чай. Я согласилась и быстрым шагом пошла дальше, понимая, как глупо выгляжу с пылающими щеками и улыбкой, непокорно не желающей исчезать с лица. В гости я шла, гадая, что будет. Предположений было много. Но это оказался действительно чай.. с потрясающе вкусной выпечкой, и с длинными разговорами обо всем и ни о чем. Разошлись мы, договорившись о встрече на следующей неделе. Так я стала жить от субботы до субботы. Меня практически больше ничего не интересовало. Я видела перед собой только Лиэн, ее красивые серые глаза и чарующий голос. С ней было интересно, как ни с кем, она хорошо меня понимала, и никогда не осуждала. Даже когда я, не выдержав внутреннего напряжения и постоянного хождения мыслями по кругу, призналась, что люблю ее. Лиэн рассмеялась и сказала, что это заметно, и что она сразу это поняла. Она мягко погладила меня по руке, и сказала, что будет меня беречь. На прощание, уже стоя перед дверью, я снова потянулась ее поцеловать, и она не отпрянула от меня. Даже, скорее, наоборот. С тех пор каждое наше прощание завершалось поцелуем. А встречи на улице сопровождались огоньком в глазах, говорящим о том, что у нас есть свой, важный секрет.  
Я не знаю, как это получилось, когда однажды после чая мы выпили немного вина и, целуя Лиэн, я почувствовала ее руку у себя между ног. Плавными, но быстрыми движениями ее пальцы входили в мое, казалось, насквозь мокрое влагалище. Я уже не могла целоваться, и просто стонала, уткнувшись Лиэн в шею, чувствуя частое биение ее пульса сквозь тонкую кожу. От оргазма затряслись ноги, и потемнело в глазах. Безумно, до дрожи, захотелось доставить ей такое же удовольствие, и я потянула Лиэн за руку к дивану, усадила ее, а сама опустилась на колени меж ее расставленных шикарных бедер, белых, гладких, мягких бедер, которые грезились мне. Лиэн смотрела на меня, чуть приоткрыв рот в предвкушении, я практически чувствовала жар, исходящий от нее. И я, не медля, нырнула в этот жар.  
Я смотрю на свои руки. Эти руки, с коротко стриженными ухоженными ногтями, ласкали Лиэн. Они проникали в нее, они нежно сжимали соски Лиэн, они гладили ее, и ласкали ее клитор. Они сжимали рукоятку небольшой плетки, и через некоторое время жестом умоляли испробовать эту плетку на мне. В них приглушенно шумел вибратор. Они приподнимали мою любовницу за поясницу, чтобы глубже проникнуть языком в ее сочное лоно.  
Лиэн. Ли-и-энн.. Твое имя можно петь, моя хорошая, моя самая прекрасная женщина. Я помню тебя наизусть, я помню твой тягучий голос, я помню твой внимательный взгляд, я помню твой смех и твое дыхание. Ты не любила брить лобок, как это было модно, ты просто аккуратно стригла его маникюрными ножничками. А я любила смотреть, как темные волосы проводами уходят под нежную кожу. Однажды я уговорила тебя попробовать все-таки побриться, а когда ты отказалась, просто утащила тебя в ванную и побрила сама. Ты хихикала, и даже стеснялась, когда оказалась без своего естественного прикрытия. Ты сказала, что теперь чувствуешь себя беззащитной, и я крепко обняла тебя, и сказала, что никому не позволю сделать тебе что-либо плохое.  
Лиэн… Я помню твой терпкий вкус, я помню твой запах. Иногда, бывает, иду по улице, или сижу на работе.. и вдруг, как палкой по голове, приходят эти воспоминания. И замирают мысли, дыхание, замирает все вокруг.  
Я люблю тебя, Лиэн. И поэтому, когда ты сбежала с Шейлой в Канаду, я почувствовала, что меня предали. Твое наспех набросанное письмо врезалось в мою память навсегда. «Она еврейка, Шелл. С ней я буду жить в том комфорте, о котором мечтала. Мне надоело жить в вечной бедности, я хочу хорошей, лучшей жизни. Помнишь, мы говорили об этом? Спасибо за все это прекрасное время, Шелл. Но ты понимаешь — она мне подходит больше, чем ты. Прощай».  
Первое время я ходила, как зомби. Ничего хорошего не помню из того периода. Как то Стэн с Кайлом шушукались в гостиной, обсуждая письмо от его псевдо-кошерной мамаши, и я, вспомнив старые времена, прогнала их. Подняла оставшийся на столе конверт и прочитала адрес. Теперь я знаю, где они живут.  
Минуту назад я купила билет до Торонто. Вечером у меня рейс, и я лечу налегке. Я лечу за тобой, Лиэн. Я заберу тебя у Шейлы. Она не нужна тебе. Я смогу дать тебе все, что ты захочешь. Самое необходимое находится у меня в кошельке и в голове. Мы будем вместе, Лиэн. Мы будем счастливы. Я верю в это.

**Author's Note:**

> 02.09.16


End file.
